


Cohesion

by Cup_aTea



Series: Quickies [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Just smut, PWP, Riding, Size Difference, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-16 01:22:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18511057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cup_aTea/pseuds/Cup_aTea
Summary: Bruce doesn’t always understand what she gets from their relationship.  But just now he’s going to focus on making her feel good and not question it too much.





	Cohesion

Darcy’s cheeks were flushed a dark red and sweat shone on her skin. Her breasts were smooshed against his chest and her thighs wrapped tightly around him. Bruce could never get over how beautiful she looked like this. His arms held her close as his hips pumped steadily into her. He caved to his urge to taste her and bent his head to kiss her throat.

“Bruce…”

The word was half breath, half moan.

“What do you need, Darce?” he rasped.

Darcy had tried to describe it before. How big he felt inside her. How he hit every spot without even trying. They didn’t do this often. Bruce was often worried about the other guy. He often worried about fitting his cock inside her, even after they’d experimented and found out how beautifully wide she could stretch. 

Even now, his whole length didn’t fit inside her. But it didn’t matter. Darcy wrung out and panting was enough for him every time.

“I need your hands, Bruce. I need…”

Darcy rocked her hips, the only momentum she could get when she was straddling him this way. 

He ran a hand down her spine.

“Let me take care of you.”

Bruce picked her up a little, shifting her balance in his lap. She moaned as she settled in the new position. Bruce ran his hand slowly down her warm belly, never altering his thrusts. He got distracted outlining the soft curves of her belly until Darcy made a grumbling noise.

Then he let his hand slide down to her wet core and parted his fingers along her folds.

“Bruce…”

“I’ve got you,” he said.

Bruce swirled his thumb in a slow figure eight around her clit and felt her thighs tense and her breathing hitch. He changed up the pattern until he found one that made Darcy moan and drop her head to his shoulder. Bruce kept it up as he felt Darcy getting closer and closer. And then she was coming, body convulsing in little shudders as a desperate noise left her mouth. She clenched even tighter around him and he felt a hot rush of liquid gush out between them. Bruce didn’t last much longer, giving a few desperate thrusts before he spilled inside her.

His breath felt harsh in his own ears as he lowered them both to the bed and stripped away the condom. Almost immediately, Darcy wrapped herself around him. She always stayed close afterwards, no matter how tired she was, no matter how close he had come to turning green. She’d snuggle close, usually playing with his chest hair until one of them regained the power of speech or they fell asleep.


End file.
